Holiday Cookies!
by ladyasile
Summary: The gang has a party for the holidays... Ban get hungry and eats something he shouldn't. How will it affect the holidays? And someone gets coal? Implied JuuKazu UryuuKazu...


A/N: Well, I've been a bit down lately. I've been super busy too, but I felt like I needed to type this up. Why? To ease the pain of someone who passed away Monday, December 10, 2007. I'm sure many will miss him, and my heart goes out to his family.

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Backers, and most of the credit goes to some commercial on television that I saw.

**

* * *

Holiday Cookies! **

* * *

Kazuki finished adorning the tree with various decorations that Juubei and Toshiki had been so kind to get for him. Juubei was sitting down on the couch, admiring Kazuki (in more than one way) and drinking eggnog. Toshiki followed Juubei's examples as well.

"Do you think they'll come on time?" the brown-haired angel asked his protectors.

Juubei and Toshiki snapped out of their daydreams and nodded at their angel. "They tend to be a bit late, but they'll be here," Toshiki answered.

Soon the door bell rang and opened as well. "Damn it, Ginji! You're suppose to let the people inside the house open, not you!" Ban scolded him.

"Oh… Sorry Kazu-chan!" the blond chibi apologized before giving Kazuki a tight hug.

"So, Jackal and the others haven't come?" asked Ban as he lit up a cigarette.

Juubei shook his head. "No, you two are the first to arrive."

Those words were immediately forgotten as the door opened again, revealing the rest of the gang. All came bearing gifts to be placed under the tree.

"Happy holidays!" Hven shouted out as loud as she could.

Everyone greeted and wished each other happy holidays. The gifts were placed under the tree, and soon forgotten about as they all began to eat their dinner. The evening had gone well, and Toshiki and Juubei were even lucky enough to have "caught" Kazuki under the mistletoe.

"That was a great dinner!" Ban exclaimed as he relaxed in his chair. The cozy fire from the chimney put some to sleep, others to cuddle up, and the rest to enjoy the night in a romantic and friendly atmosphere. Well, everyone except for the hyperactive blond in the group.

"Ban-chan!" Ban opened up his eyes and looked at the blond in his famous chibi form standing in front of him.

"Hm?"

"Do you think Santa Claus will come soon?" chirped Ginji with happiness.

Ban yawned. "You believe in him?" Ginji nodded.

With a smile Ban nodded. "Yeah, he'll come." Ginji smiled at him and went to sit by the fire place to wait for Santa. Ban smiled again, but felt his stomach grumble. He knew that it was late, and that there was no food left. And yet, he scanned the room until his eyes spotted a delicious treat. Next to the waiting Ginji was a plate of sugar cookies. Obviously, Ban went for it. He seized the plate and began to devour the cookies in a rapid manner. Unfortunately, things didn't go so well.

Ginji turned around upon hearing strange noises, noises that Ban usually makes. To his horror, he saw each and every one of the cookies being eaten. "Ban, what are you doing?"

Said man paled and looked at Ginji, trying to come up with an explanation. "Well, I was…"

"You're eating Santa's cookies! Now he's not going to come, and I've been a good boy, but now I won't get any gifts!" Ginji cried.

"Take it easy! We can make more cookies!" Ban tried to reasoned.

"He's not coming! He's not coming! Santa's not coming!" Ginji kept shouting, waking everyone up.

"What's the matter?" Kazuki asked, blushing a little after realizing he had fallen asleep on Juubei with Toshiki holding him.

Ban huffed. "Ginji's sad… He thinks Santa will not come and give him his gifts, even though his gifts are already under the tree!"

Everyone looked at the crying chibi Ginji and immediately sided with him.

"Don't worry, Ginji, we can make more cookies… I'm sure Midou will get coal," Shido said as he tried to comfort poor little Ginji.

Soon the cookies were done and placed on the plate once again. All had gotten back to normal, and tranquility returned once again. However, Ginji kept his eyes on Ban this time, making sure that he wouldn't eat Santa's cookies. This led to a silent game of death glares until both fell asleep.

Ginji may had missed Santa, but he in fact did receive plenty of gifts. And Ban… he got coal and a note saying to stay away from cookies if he knows what's good for him.

End.

* * *

A/N: Not as good as I thought it would be, but it made me feel better. Thanks for reading! Special thanks to my beta, Brokenshardsofmyheart99! 


End file.
